For There Is No Rule Without Subjects
by starlesscity
Summary: "You know how you stopped Yugi from being bullied when you first met?" Jou snorted. "Yeah, after having bullied him ourselves." Ryou half-smiled. "Yes, well, how do you think things would have changed if it was me you stopped from being bullied?"/Ryou questions Jou over if his & Yugi's roles were reversed and how, if it had happened, Bakura would have reacted to him.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No profit. Just for fun. Etcetc.

**Full Summary:** _"You know how you stopped Yugi from being bullied when you first met?"_

_Jou snorted. "Yeah, after having bullied him ourselves."_

_Ryou half-smiled. "Yes, well, how do you think things would have changed if it was me you stopped from being bullied?"_

**Pairing List:** Gen, but with faint mentions of Bakura/Ryou and even Bakura/Jou/Ryou if you squint.

**Beta:** Unavailable at the moment.

**A/N:** I noticed I have uploaded something at least once a year since 2009 and decided to quickly pen something now to continue this in 2014. This is an idea I'd love to see/develop a story around but don't have the time or inclination to do it so I've just dabbled in the premise and will leave it to anyone else who might wish to be inspired by it.

* * *

><p><em>For There Is No Rule Without Subjects<em>

"Jou?"

"Hmm?" The blond responded, keeping his eyes closed as he basked in the sun. The grass felt warm and alive against his skin and Jou could happily fall asleep surrounded by all that warmth.

When no reply was forthcoming however, Jou cracked his eye open and glanced at the boy beside him. Ryou was the complete opposite of Jou, his fingers were twitching from where they were lightly interlaced in his lap. He was also sitting cross-legged and staring at his well-kept shoes. Jou knew his own runners were battered beyond repair, the cuffs off his jeans torn and ragged and causing Ryou to constantly attempt to pluck them from his apartment and hem them. It was always amusing to refuse and watch him eye them with increasing frustration. Still, this wasn't Ryou's usual worries about his studies or the fear about where Bakura had run off to lately and what havoc he was causing, this was something else.

He waited a few more seconds before shifting his shoulder to nudge the other's leg. Ryou startled but glanced over at him. Jou let his other eye open and lazily smiled while raising his eyebrows. "Come on, what's-a-matter?"

Ryou chewed his bottom lip briefly before letting it out with a small noise and Jou almost sniggered - glad Bakura wasn't around to pounce on Ryou and drag him away to somewhere private. It was always hilarious to watch Ryou stumble back, train of thought derailed and love bites on his neck as he flushed to the roots of his hair when Jou grinningly pointed them out. Despite it being a common and mocked pastime, Jou did want to hear what had tied Ryou up in a knot and thankfully after only a few more moments of deliberation he asked, "You know how you stopped Yugi from being bullied when you first met?"

Jou snorted. "Yeah, _after_ having bullied him ourselves."

Ryou half-smiled. "Yes, well, how do you think things would have changed if it was _me_ you stopped from being bullied?"

It took Jou a few blinks to even comprehend the sentence. "Ah, hate to break it to ya, Ryou, but Bakura may not hate me _now_ but he would have damn fucking killed me back then if I had of."

Ryou shook his head. "No, you would have been protecting me."

"Which would imply he couldn't," Jou wiggled back into comfort on the grass, moving his hands behind his head. "He'd 'a killed me. Ain't nothing else about it."

There was a significant pause and Jou was just beginning to close his eyes again when Ryou murmured, "He said you would have made a good thief."

Jou started and turned to look at Ryou with uncomprehending eyes. "_Excuse me?_"

Sounding almost guilty, Ryou shifted while murmuring, "I asked him about it."

"How the hell did _that _come up?"

Ryou shrugged. "He asked why you bothered to help a '_pipsqueak like that stupid mini-Pharaoh_' when you were a Street Urchin."

Jou rolled his eyes; it was Bakura's favourite description for him. He'd taken offense at first until Ryou explained that Bakura had been called something similar as a child and he was _proud_ of it. He went on to add that in a backhanded way Bakura was complimenting him for the rough - and downright illegal at times - ways he'd lived his youth. The only times Bakura's insults turned real was when Jou was hanging out with Yugi and being a '_good little Pharaoh's pet_'.

"And what did ya tell him?" Jou drawled.

"I just told him what happened. That you stole what you did and that afterwards Yugi still stood up for you and Honda so you paid him back." Ryou let out a small chuckle. "He ignored most of the first part but was really interested in your actions with the puzzle."

"'Course he was," Jou said with fond amusement.

"Yeah, well, that's when he said you'd have made a good thief," Ryou paused and wet his lips. "He actually said that had you saved me, he would have looked at your soul and at that point he would have made you _his _thief."

Jou stiffened slightly and carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position feeling like their discussion had just taken a turn into 'what the fuck-ville'. "Huh?"

Shifting to further face him, Ryou explained. "He was a _Thief King_, Jou and while he doesn't talk about it much, I can tell he misses it," at Jou's alarmed look Ryou hurried to add, "I am _not_ trying to encourage him to steal, oh Kami no, but I can tell he misses the kind of command he held over the other tomb robbers and, well, for lack of a better term, he misses his _guild_. I think, if it had of been me you saved or even if Bakura had of found you before you met Yugi, I think he would have made you his right-hand man. He would have had you keep an eye on me and the puzzle. He probably would have gifted you with cards and taught you how to use them. He might have tried to gain you shadow power too." Ryou smiled oddly. "He's kind to those he considers his."

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait up. Ryou, what the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

Ryou blinked and upon seeing Jou's stricken face he laughed and smiled in the face of his concern. "Nothing, Jou. Just that he wouldn't have killed you, he just would have liked you a lot earlier than now."

"Well back then I didn't_ want_ him to like me."

"Mmm, but if you were working for him before you met Yugi, you wouldn't have known any different, would you?"

"Bakura wasn't exactly screamin' 'peace and puppies' back then, Ryou," Jou insisted only to frown and add, "and he still isn't. He's just, ya know, less psychopathic and more a 'piss your pants with terror' kind of guy. So, no, I don't think I would'a run into his little _guild_ with open arms, I would'a runaway with my tail between my legs."

The sudden feeling of breath on Jou's neck made his whole body go tight as a bowstring. "I would not have let you run, Little Urchin."

Bakura's voice was a deadly whisper as he drew even closer, his hair lightly brushing Jou's shoulders and making him fight down a shiver. Despite not fearing for his soul and life anymore in Bakura's presence, the Egyptian could still make Jou feel like he was walking with a gun against his back. "Not the best way to keep 'em loyal, Bakura."

A chuckle was directed into Jou's ear and this time he did shudder. "Loyalty can be gained with nothing more than a price." A strong hand curled lightly around Jou's neck, there was no pressure but the simple touch was enough to make every nerve in Jou's body scream with warning. A thumb rubbed just under his jaw. "I could have offered you beautiful things Jounouchi to make you agree with me."

"Nice to know ya got a list of ways ta bribe me." Jou was truly pleased with himself when his voice didn't tremble.

Bakura smiled. Jou couldn't see or feel it but he knew it was there. Ryou, who Jou hadn't looked away from the entire time, was watching the exchange with a long-suffering countenance. "You are the most useful of the Pharoah's pets, Little Urchin, I have long watched you with ideas in mind."

"Awwh, gee, Bakura, I dunno whether to be flattered or fucking terrified."

Bakura laughed again and slowly removed his hand. His fingers lightly ran over Jou's neck and shoulder before disappearing. Jou could feel the shift in the air around him as Bakura stood once more and Jou let out a careful, relieved breath.

"We're leaving, Ryou," Bakura informed them, his tone cold again and brooking no argument. Ryou gave Jou a small, almost apologetic smile before standing. He brushed any dirt or grass from his pants and walked past Jou to meet Bakura. Jou forced himself to shift and face them, the two of them stood not far from him, Ryou head was tilted down submissively while Bakura had a possessive hand against his neck, much like how he'd held Jou before.

The blond was struck with a sudden image of himself in high school standing beside Ryou while an ethereal Bakura rested behind them, laughing maniacally and sending out shadow coils to wrap around and draw them close as they stood on the other side of a Duel Monsters stadium from Yugi and the others. Jou repressed a shudder and dismissed the image quickly. Bakura was grinning, canines glinting as if he knew exactly what Jou was thinking about.

_You could be with us, Little Urchin,_ Jou flinched at the sound of Bakura's voice whispering in his mind like a dangerous secret or a deadly promise, _you could be __**mine**__. Protected like treasure, taught things beyond your mortal reckoning and become a part of something death cannot __**touch**__._

"I-" Jou started but Bakura's eyes were a warning and when Ryou lifted his head his gaze was soft and inviting. Jou closed his mouth and didn't say another word as the two turned and walked away, leaving Jou alone in the sun that suddenly felt cold.

He rubbed his arms and shivered but before he could stand or attempt any further action, the voice returned once again, curling sinuously through his mind.

_Think, Little Urchin, think. We will be waiting._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am a little obsessed with these three, I'd apologize but I have no shame in this regard. I also love morally ambiguous or evil!Jou so I liked the concept of him being friends with Ryou over Yugi and so, yes, this played out. I also think Bakura has a lot in common with Jou and would like and wish to make a proper thief out of him. Sticking it to the Pharaoh by getting to his friend would also a be a bonus. I'd still love to see this done as a story from the beginning of the series onwards, but as I mentioned above, it's not something for me to delve into. If anybody else wishes to (or has seen it done already) I would be greatly intrigued to learn/know about it.

Thank you for reading. I am very fond of reviews :)


End file.
